1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a case incorporating an elongated panel construction including hinge defining structure extending transversely of the panel construction centrally intermediate the opposite ends thereof dividing the panel assembly into a pair of opposite end panel sections which may be relatively angularly displaced between substantially coplanar open positions and closely juxtaposed parallel closed positions for safely and protectively receiving X-ray film sheet therebetween. Crossed strap structure is provided and supported from one of the panel sections and may be passed and secured about the case to retain the film sheets therein between the juxtaposed panel sections.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of foldable case constructions heretofore have been provided for various purposes. Examples of these previously known forms of foldable cases are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 17,311; 204,872; 429,166; 649,816; 712,137; 745,251; 1,373,136 and 2,234,180. However, these previously known forms of cases do not include the overall combination of structural features incorporated in the instant invention.